The Day After Christmas Eve
by RoleModel2
Summary: A Christmas Story For all my shippers out there!


JAG- The Day After Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. (haha I almost typed 'I don't own Christmas')

Merry Christmas my friends, and have a Happy New Year.

Thanks for the reviews on "The Bet"

**0754 Local**

**Georgetown Apartments**

Mac got up early to make an early breakfast and watch the local news station to see what parades were going on. After the car accident Mac decided she didn't want to leave the house for a few days, the whole ordeal of having to be seen with a bruised face didn't quite appeal to her. Sighing Mac finishes up her cup of coffee and walks over to the refrigerator to see if there are any eggs.

"Great no eggs." Mac mumbles out loud and slams the refrigerator door shut. Walking out of the kitchen she sits down on her couch and watches as the weatherman talks about a winter storm that's going to be over the whole state in a matter of hours.

"Mac? You there?" Harm yells through the door. Laughing Mac stands up and walks to the door.

"You know there are _some_ people sleeping still." Mac explains with the corners of her lips turning up.

"Not anymore." Harm says with a grin. Shaking her head Mac moves out of the way so Harm can step inside. Mac notices that he is carrying some plastic bags. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, what brings you here?" Mac asks sitting down on the couch as Harm moves into the kitchen. "Okay or what brings you to my kitchen? Don't you have your own?"

"Yes, but I don't think your in my kitchen though." Harm points out walking out of the kitchen and back to where Mac is.

"Ah, that explains everything." Mac comments rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the TV

"Oh, I'm sorry did someone wake up on the wrong side of the Christmas tree?" Harm asks chuckling.

"Cute, not funny, but cute." Mac responds smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" Harm asks sitting down next to her.

"I can smile whenever I want thank you." Mac answers matter-of-factly.

"Good then do it more often I like it." Harm voices watching her for a brief second then paying attention to the TV.

"So what's with the plastic bags?" Mac questions nodding towards the kitchen.

"I'm cooking breakfast for you." Harm explains shrugging.

"Then get on it, I'm hungry."

"Ha, alright." Harm says laughing and getting up.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?" Harm says turning around and facing her.

"Extra bacon."

**0840 Local**

**Georgetown Apartments**

"That was delicious Harm." Mac says setting her fork down on the end table by that lays in front of the couch that they dinned on.

"Thank you." Harm says with a small smile.

"So, why'd you come here?" Mac questions leaning back against the couch.

"To make you breakfast." Harm states standing up, taking his plate with him. Smiling Mac gets up as well with her plate in hand and follows him as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Just had a random urge to make me breakfast?" Mac inquires watching Harm wash his plate.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"Thanks, I'm touched." Harm says rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's Christmas."

"Nice conclusion Sherlock." Mac utters with a small smile. Harm moves out of the way so Mac can watch her dishes. "Didn't you want to spend Christmas with Mattie?"

"Naw, she's spending Christmas with her father." Harm replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"True, but you could've just as well spent it with them." Mac explains turning off the water faucet.

"It's there first Christmas together." Harm states simply. Harm watches Mac smile which makes him smile.

"Your bruise is almost gone."

"Yeah." Mac whispers touching her face as if to hide it. Harm moves his hand up to touch the other side of her face gently, which makes Harm touch his hand and gently press it against her face and hold it there. Sighing as the doorbell ring, Mac smiles apologetically and walks away leaving a frustrated Harm in the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Mackenzie." The apartment owner says smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Trailer, how can I help you?" Mac asks leaning against the doorframe.

"I just came to bring you a plate of cookies." Mrs. Trailer answers holding out a plate of cookies to her.

"Who is it?" Harm asks walking up to the door then smiles upon seeing the older lady.

"Hello, Merry Christmas." Mrs. Trailer says waving at Harm.

"Merry Christmas to you too, did you make those delicious cookies?" Harm asks eyeing the cookies Mac holds in her hands.

"Yes, make sure Ms. Mackenzie shares them with you." Mrs. Trailer says nodding. Mac smiles at Harm and holds the cookies protectively.

"I'll be sure to give some to him if he is good." Mac utters with the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Have a nice Christmas." Mrs. Trailer says walking away. Mac smiles and closes the door.

"Wow, that was interesting." Harm says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be jealous." Mac says walking away.

"Of what exactly?" Harm questions following closely behind her.

"That I got cookies and you didn't."

"Oh on the contrary, I believe she said to share." Harm responds sitting down on the couch as Mac places the cookies in the kitchen.

"If your good." Mac finishes for him. Mac smiles and sits down next to Harm and turns up the volume of the TV.

"You're going to waste away Christmas watching the news?" Harm questions watching her watch the TV.

"Maybe."

"Come on Mac. What if I didn't come by, would you just watch TV all day?" Harm interrogates, turning to face her fully.

"Probably…why?" Mac asks looking at him briefly.

"That's no way to spend Christmas Mac." Harm explains quietly.

"It's not like anyone planned to spend it with me." Mac explains turning off the TV and staring straight ahead.

"I did." Harm states nonchalantly.

"You planned to spend Christmas with me?" Mac questions turning to face him.

"Yeah, your not too bad." Harm chuckles. "In fact I got you a few presents."

"A _few _presents?" Mac questions as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Give me a second." Harm yells disappearing into the kitchen. Moments later Harm reappears with 4 presents.

"All of them for me?" Mac questions as Harm sets them down under the tree.

"Yes Colonel, all of them are for you."

"Why you putting them over there?" Mac asks watching Harm arrange the boxes around the tree.

"Mac, you ever notice on the cartoons or TV shows that some weird 10 million people seem to put their presents under a Christmas tree for Christmas." Harm explains trying to stay serious. Mac just glares at him for a few seconds then laughs.

"Your impossible."

"Well come join Mr. Impossible by the tree." Harm says patting a spot next to him on the floor.

"Yes sir." Mac responds playfully. Harm smiles as Mac walks over with a smile on her face.

"You want to open them?" Harm asks holding a present in his hand.

"No actually I wanted to look at them all year." Mac states sarcastically.

"Okay sounds fine to me." Harm says starting to stand up. Mac pulls him down and glares at him. "Just kidding."

Laughing Mac looks at Harm who seemed to be enjoying himself. It amazed her about how much this man goes through and still wants to be with by her side no matter what.

"You okay?" Harm asks waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah. So what'd you get for me?" Mac questions excitedly.

"Open." Harm states handing a present to her. Smiling Mac opens the first present and laughs.

"How original." Mac says holding up the bottle of perfume.

"I have to keep the tradition alive." Harm points out.

"True." Mac says then reaches for the second one. This box is bigger then the last one.

"Aw it looks just like my old car." Mac whispers running her figures down the model car.

"That's why I got it, to remind you of it." Harm states then shakes his head. "Well not of the accident but you know."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now open the next one." Harm says rushing her along. Mac laughs and picks up a tiny bag then opens it.

"Ha, friendship rings?" Mac questions as she holds up two metals rings with plastic roses on them. "They are beautiful."

"Expensive…" Harm says with a smile. "Honestly they were…do you know how many quarters I had to put in there to finally get a second one?"

"Thank you Harm." Mac whispers and leans over and gives him a hug. Harm, grinning, pulls Mac onto him and hugs her to him.

"I still have one more gift." Mac mumbles into the curve of his neck. Laughing Harm lets go of her and Mac returns to her position but first hands Harm the other ring that matches hers. Looking around for her th present Mac can't find it. "Harm where is my 4th present?"

"Right in front of you." Harm says lying down on his side propped up by his elbow.

"I don't see it." Mac states looking around.

"I said in front of you not behind you." Harm explains when he sees Mac looking behind herself.

"Well I can't exactly find it in front of me so why not check if you're insane and look behind me?" Mac responds grinning.

"Come here." Harm says patting the space right next to him with his other hand.

"Okay." Mac says crawling over to the spot he requested and mimicking his position. Slowly Harm runs a hand down the side of bruised face. Mac lowers her head to hide her face, but Harm lifts it up gently with his finger. 

"I don't know if I can do this." Mac whispers with her eyes closed as she feels Harm's finger trail lightly down the side of her face.

"Yes you do." Harm whispers kissing Mac's lips barely enough to call it a kiss.

"I just don't want another broken heart." Mac whispers huskily, eyes still closed. Leaning Harm whispers right next to her ear.

"I will never break your heart, and I will never leave you."

"You promise?" Mac whispers leaning back and looking into his eyes.

"I promise." Harm whispers before kissing her lips gently. Laughing Mac breaks the kiss. "What?"

"Is this my 4th Christmas present?" Mac questions searching his eyes.

"Yes Mac." Harm says laughing but gets cut short as Mac presses her lips to his.

"I love it." Mac says after they break for air.

"Oh really?" Harm questions smiling.

"Yep, almost as much as I love you." Mac whispers almost starting to cry.

"hey hey, what's wrong?" Harm asks sitting her up and pulling her into his lap.

"I don't know, it just feels good to finally say that to you." Mac chuckles wiping her eyes as she lays her head on Harm's chest.

"Say it again."

"I love you." Mac whispers looking up at him.

"I love you too Sarah, god knows I do and always will." Harm says a little above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas." Mac whispers before she kisses him again.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

THE END.

33 HARM AND MAC FOREVER


End file.
